


That's Entertainment

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They need some entertainment on the journey, Xabi delivers.





	That's Entertainment

His head was against the glass and he could feel himself drifting off with the rocking of the bus as it rattled down the road. Raúl was sitting next to him, talking to Álvaro who was hanging over the back of his seat in front of them. He felt a hand creep onto his thigh, which wasn't unusual for Raúl with his tendency to do that whenever possible. The hand didn't stay on his thigh for long though, as it moved up his leg in a way that was suppose to look casual to anyone who saw it but was clearly calculated. Xabi felt an uncomfortable bite of arousal as the hand kneaded the top of his thigh, that weak spot of his, normally a reminder of being so close and yet so far from where he wanted that hand to go.

Normally. On the team bus he wasn't sure that he wanted that hand to go any further, but surely even Raúl, constantly horny and willing to take risks as he was, wouldn't...

Goddamn it, he thought as he felt that hand move up further and then slip under the waistband of his trackies. Raúl was still talking to Álvaro as his hand moved down into his underwear, and he laughed in that goofy way of his at something Álvaro said as he squeezed Xabi's cock. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the man next to him. He was ignoring him as he gestured with his free hand that wasn't around his cock, completely focused on Álvaro. Fucker. 

"Raúl..." He shot an irritated look at Raúl as the taller man turned to him, the one that Sergio had called his "captain bitchface" look (that moron), which said without words "please take your hands out of my trousers." 

Raúl smiled at him in return, a completely innocent one as if he didn't have his hand down there and wasn't currently making him swell up in his hand. He raised an eyebrow and Raúl tried to look baffled, but he didn't miss the amusement dancing in those dark eyes, especially as his little finger brushed over his balls and made him shudder.

He could have taken Raúl's hand out then, put it back on his own lap but he didn't. Even though it was highly risky and would be very embarrassing – and potentially worse – if they got caught like this, the horny part of him pointed out that he did like it, even if it made him slightly pissy, and that the sensible side could go fuck itself, figuratively speaking. 

"Eh, Chori..." Xabi went back to resting his head on the cool glass of the window as Raúl continued talking to Álvaro. He didn't want to give Raúl the satisfaction of seeing how much he was enjoying this on his face as well as in his hands. He started to speed up his pumping and Xabi bit his lip, his head filled with vague thoughts, the only complete one being "I'm going to get him back for this". 

The rocking of the bus as it went over potholes and bumps in the road ensured that Xabi couldn't tune out the fact that yes, this was on a bus, and Álvaro's voice reminded him that yes, said bus was filled with his teammates. Despite himself, these two facts made him harder, just like they did when they fucked in the showers before everyone else used them, with the sound of laughter getting closer and closer every second.

He had to concede that Raúl probably had a point when he'd called him a closet exhibitionist. 

He heard Álvaro laugh and despite himself, opened his eyes and looked at him. When Álvaro sensed that he was being watched, his eyes flicked over from Raúl to Xabi, then down at Xabi's crotch, and then back up again. He smirked and Xabi flushed a little, vaguely wanting to punch him. Goddamn it, Álvaro probably put Raúl up to this; it was just the kind of thing that the two did to torture him. 

In fact Álvaro leaned even so slightly more over the back of the seat, to get a closer view of what Raúl was doing. He didn't stop talking, though about what Xabi didn't know and hadn't since Raúl put his hand on his thigh. His eyes matched Álvaro's, who smiled serenely at him as he said in a low voice that only they could hear.

"I'm going to get you for this." His eyes flicked between the two of them, both of them wearing the same shit eating grin in reply. 

"I look forward to it." Álvaro commented as Raúl took it as a sign to speed up, causing Xabi to throw his head back a little and bite his lip. He kept his eyes open and saw that the amusement on Álvaro's face was also mixed with affection and a certain amount of lust too. Xabi didn’t want to admit how much of an impact Álvaro watching him was having on his arousal. He wanted to look away but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Damn it, Raúl really did have a point.

Then Raúl whispered "come on Xabi, show us" into his ear, and it was all over as his eyes rolled back and he came into Raúl's hand. When he arrived back on earth, he saw that Álvaro had vanished back behind his seat, and then re-emerged with some tissues which he passed to Raúl, who withdrew his hand slowly as Xabi started to go down. 

Álvaro grinned at Xabi and wiggled his eyebrows, making Xabi snort as Raúl wiped the cum off his hands and threw the tissues into one of the aisle bins. He showed his hands to Xabi with a goofy smile on his face.

"Look, all clean!" Xabi nodded in a sleepy yet paternal fashion, and let himself lean onto Raúl's shoulder as he started to drift off again. He felt Raúl give him a brief kiss on his temple, and whisper "sweet dreams" as Álvaro leaned over and mussed up his hair, one of his favourite and most irritating ways to show affection, saying something to Raúl about what the three of them should do when they got back as Sergio started to play his flamenco music on his phone again.


End file.
